The Consequences of Our Desires
by rosenbaumgirl23
Summary: Completely AU; Chloe and Lex -- who have never met previously -- have a run-in at Club Zero.
1. Chapter 1

Couple(s): ChLex  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me.  
  
Spoilers for: the events brought up in 'Zero' might be referenced in a later chapter  
  
Author's Note: This is completely AU; the Sullivans still live in Metropolis -- as does Lex -- he and Chloe have never met previously; Club Zero is still booming; Chloe's about Lex's age. This is the last time I dig my Savage Garden CD out of the 'haven't listened to for years' pile, and let the song 'Violet' inspire a bloody plot bunny. Enjoy.  
  
******  
  
Freedom was what Chloe Sullivan sought at the clubs; a reprieve from the daily grind at Metropolis U, a break from her father's nagging -- he meant well, but being a single parent had caused him to become over- protective of his 'little girl'.  
  
She didn't go the Club Zero to piss her father off, or to hook up; those concepts were far from her mind when she pushed her way through the throng of hopeful attendees, and flashed her ID at the bouncer who was an old friend. (She was twenty-one that year; the fake ID had been retired permanently.)  
  
As she strided confidently to the bar, her body shining with glitter, she ignored the gazes of several perverted older men who took in her outfit (knee-high, black leather boots, a sparkling silver miniskirt, and a lacy red tank top) and whistled.  
  
"The usual," she called to Hans -- a handsome African American man in his early thirties whose hair was in dreads -- and grinned. "Please."  
  
A rum and Coke was set in front of her, and the man smirked. "Anything for you, Clo."  
  
Making a face, she flipped him off, completely in jest. "Love you, too, babe."  
  
With a laugh, Hans turned to assist another customer. Chloe had nothing else to do, so she checked out the man the bar tender was serving. He had to be about her age, maybe a few years older, and very rich; he wore tight black leather pants that seemed to be incredibly expensive, with a silky purple shirt unbuttoned at the top. He was breathing heavily, his bald head -- she assumed it was shaved -- dotted with sweat.  
  
"Can I get some scotch?" the man gasped over the pounding music, dropping onto a stool, next to Chloe.  
  
"You bet, Mister Luthor." Hans fixed the drink and placed it on a napkin.  
  
Chloe had seen 'Mister Luthor' before; he was in the club almost as frequently as she was, though she'd never spoken to him. Until then, she'd never even seen him up close -- he was always a blur on the floor, moving seductively with some bimbo, or hiding in the corner with his buddies, drinking. He was handsome, in that dark, mysterious sort of way.  
  
"I've seen you around," Luthor began after gulping his drink in one swallow, and it took Chloe a minute to realize he was speaking to her. His eyes, when they stared into hers, were a bright, piercing blue.  
  
"Have you?" she called back, feigning disinterest. She didn't hook up with random men, and she didn't intend to start then.  
  
"You're always here alone; you just sit on the balcony and watch everyone."  
  
*So he 'has' seen me. Huh.* "I'm surprised you've noticed, what with all the chicks you seduce on a nightly basis.  
  
She received a smirk in response. "I'm surprised you've noticed, what with all the observing you do on a nightly basis."  
  
"That wasn't particularly original." Her voice lowered when the music stopped for a brief second.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be," he shot back. After a beat, he held out his large, sweaty hand. "Lex."  
  
Taking the hand, Chloe found his grip to be firm. "Chloe."  
  
"Dance with me," Lex ordered when the tunes started up again, pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Why should I?" She allowed herself to be tugged to the packed floor.  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
Dancing with a handsome stranger to who had introduced himself was better than dancing with a handsome stranger who simply grabbed her and started grooving; men like that bothered her. The pair let the music take them over as they moved, bodies in constant contact.  
  
Lex was very, very good, but so was she; after three songs it almost became a competition to see who could out-dance the other, though they were evenly matched. At one point, Chloe stood behind him and slid her hands in the side pockets of his pants, moving with him in an incredibly intense way; Lex grabbed her arms and swiveled around, beginning his own suggestive motions with the sexy strange woman.  
  
Sweaty and flushed -- though from the crowds, exertion, or lewdness of the dance, they didn't know -- they headed out of the club about an hour later, hands entwined. "You know what you're doing," Lex whispered against her ear once they were in the fresh air.  
  
Chloe shivered when his breath brushed her skin. "Do I?"  
  
His deep chuckle sent electricity through her. "Don't play that game with me, Chloe; there are many women who come here for the action, but wouldn't know how to move if they spent their lifetimes in training. You have skill, and, I must admit, you're bloody sexy." He concluded in a whisper, brushing a light kiss onto the back of her neck.  
  
Closing her bright eyes as his mouth moved to her jaw, she stifled a gasp. His hands were snaking around her waist, brushing her stomach. There was nothing she could think of to do or say; his kisses were like fire, and she was tingling all over. She liked it.  
  
Then she was facing him, meeting his kiss with a passion that surprised her; without thinking she undid several more buttons on his shirt -- even though they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, and passers-by were giving them looks -- and ran her hands over his chest.  
  
Despite the fact that she loved partying and clubbing, Chloe Sullivan was anything but irresponsible. Though kissing Lex was amazing and passionate and made her feel *alive*, she wouldn't get taken for a ride; if anyone was going to call the shots, it would be her.  
  
He growled and deepened the kiss, his hands touching her back underneath her shirt. That was when she skillfully slipped away from his embrace. "Maybe I'll see you again, Lex," Chloe whispered seductively, her mouth brushing his earlobe before she pulled back from him.  
  
When he visibly shivered, she grinned inwardly. "Let me give you a ride," Lex offered softly.  
  
"Nah. I have my own car." Her mouth lingered millimeters from his, she almost grabbed him again, then she slid her hands down his chest and smiled slyly. "I'll look for you sometime, Mister Luthor."  
  
And then she was gone, gliding to her red convertible. He watched her go, his entire being burning.  
  
Chloe purposely didn't look back at him, afraid she would run back and kiss him again. It wouldn't have mattered if she did, however, since she it wasn't as though she was planning to see him again.  
  
MORE SOON 


	2. Chapter 2

Couple(s): ChLex  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me.  
  
Spoilers: the events mentioned in 'Zero' might be referenced in a later chapter. (I haven't decided yet, one way or the other.)  
  
Author's Note: I don't know how long this series -- if that's what it turns into -- will be; in fact, I have no idea what's going to happen in this section. Thanks for all the kind reviews, and please bear with me while I plan this out. Thanks, and much love. (Lexaholics unite.)  
  
******  
  
Lex hated to admit it, but he wanted to see Chloe again. She wasn't much different from the other women he encountered in Club Zero; she was tall, blonde, brash, and dressed to kill. However, there was something that set her apart from all the other chicks with whom he grooved on a nightly basis, something that made him remember her name: she'd blown him off.  
  
Usually he did the dismissing; when women discovered he was 'Lex Luthor, the billionaire', they essentially threw themselves at him, then refused to leave his bed when the frolic was over. Chloe, on the other hand, had been the one to end their time together. She'd left him standing on the sidewalk -- vulnerable, gasping, in need of her touch -- and that irked him beyond belief.  
  
He told himself that if he saw her again, he'd lose interest as soon as they slept together; would forget everything about her, would never acknowledge her in Zero again. It always worked that way, and he liked it -- no commitment.  
  
*It usually works that way,* he amended, glancing up from his scotch to observe the floor. He was recovering from some pill that had been handed to him in the bathroom, so everything seemed fuzzy and distorted. *I didn't take Chloe home, but that won't change things; I'll bring her home tonight, if I can find her, and things will be the way they should be. No girl can resist the Luthor charm for longer than a few hours, anyway.*  
  
This thought comforted him and lifted the drug-induced fog from his brain. Though his skull was in the clutches of a really nasty migraine, he downed the rest of his beverage, and got up from his stool. He'd spotted her.  
  
"Didn't think I'd see you again," Chloe observed, shouting over the music.  
  
With the flashing green and purple lights, it was impossible to tell whether she was scowling or smiling. When he got a good look at her, it no longer mattered what facial expression her admittedly cute face sported: in a red, faux snake skin mini skirt, black tube top, and those same boots, she was ravishing. "Dance with me?"  
  
"You ask this time?" was the retort.  
  
She was bumped from behind by a couple of giggling, sex-crazed teenagers who looked no where near legal; the contact sent her falling into his unsuspecting arms. "Second date I'm more of a gentleman," Lex heard himself tell her, not bothering with subtlety as he smirked down at her. All around them, couples were moving and grinding to the pounding, repetitive music. In the back, couples -- most of whom had never met -- were doing a lot more than that. Lex longed to join them, preferably with Chloe.  
  
"A bit presumptuous, aren't you? What makes you think I want to dance with you again? What if I only like dancing with the same guy once, in order to keep my life exciting?" A definite smirk filled her face when she easily left his touch, and he nearly grabbed her in a kiss. She was driving him crazy.  
  
"I can make your life exciting," he assured her, giving in to his hormones and kissing her neck fiercely.  
  
Her hand was on his chest, and she pushed him away. "No, you can't; you had your chance to entice me yesterday, and, frankly, I was bored. It'll take more than that, Lex." Then she was gliding through the crowds, making eyes at a handsome, green-haired man Lex vaguely knew.  
  
"No one gets away that easily, Chloe," he muttered. Pushing away several bimbos without a glance, he made his way toward his goal. She was making out with the other man, but the billionaire had no qualms about screwing that up.  
  
Lex tapped her on the shoulder, and whispered, "don't deny that you want me," against her neck.  
  
Breaking away from her 'dance partner', Chloe made a face that Lex would have found cute if he weren't so annoyed at her. "'No' means 'no', or is that not part of club etiquette?"  
  
To the green-haired dude's credit, he merely shrugged and wandered to the bar. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since yesterday," Lex admitted. When she started toward the back of the club, in the direction of the balcony, he followed.  
  
"I was on your mind for twenty-four whole hours! Wow, you really know how to make us girls feel special, Luthor!" she shouted with faux cheerfulness while bouncing up the metal staircase. She handed a folded up bill to the bouncer, giving her entrance of the upper level.  
  
Lex did the same -- though he passed the man an extra fifty to make up for whatever chintzy amount Chloe had paid -- then found her lounging on a red leather armchair. She was watching the action (there were several varieties going on at once) and smirking.  
  
"I give you points for style, at least," she remarked, not facing him.  
  
Glancing at his outfit, he shrugged. He wore forest green leather pants that were snug in all the right places, and a metallic button down shirt. "You look awfully fine yourself." He dropped onto the chair next to hers, and admired her profile. She was gorgeous, but in a different way than all 'his' other blonde bimbos. Hell, he wasn't sure she *was* a bimbo.  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone? If I'm going to be stalked, I'd at least like to know why." Now she was facing him, almost smiling.  
  
"Why did you just walk up to a guy you don't know and make out with him, while you completely blew me off? We know each other, after all."  
  
Chloe crossed her legs, and he told himself to look away for fear he'd pounce on her. "Firstly, I must rid you of the notion that we do, in fact, know each other. Secondly, I thought I made it clear that I don't really like you."  
  
After mulling this over -- and finally glancing at her legs -- Lex thought of something to say. "If we don't know each other, how can you not like me?" It wasn't anywhere near his best come back (he decided it wouldn't even rate in the top one-hundred greatest flirty lines he'd ever used) but it was the best he could do under the circumstances.  
  
"Oh, I've been watching you the past few months; I've seen you more than you can ever imagine." This was said casually, but it gave him chills; he wasn't sure whether or not he enjoyed the thought of her studying him so critically, especially without his being aware.  
  
"Yet you danced with me yesterday."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, and she smirked again. "I told you I like dancing with any guy once; makes things interesting." She stood, stretched, then added, "if you're going to follow me out of here, at least have the decency to not stare so openly."  
  
Before he could respond, Chloe was bending over, her glittery hair brushing his cheeks, and she was kissing him lightly.  
  
******  
  
She smelled like vanilla, tasted like coffee, strawberries, chocolate, and several other things Lex couldn't pinpoint. He had to have her; it was no longer a choice -- it was a *need*. She was intoxicating, and he knew it wasn't simply because they hadn't fooled around.  
  
He waited until she was on the first floor before he calmly moved after her. Just as he reached the main area, she pushed open the front door and walked outside.  
  
"Hello, Lex," a breathy voice greeted him.  
  
Ignoring the tiny brunette whose lips brushed his cheek, Lex left the crowded club. Though he was prepared to break into a run if she was too far away. Surprisingly enough, Chloe was leaning against an abandoned, boarded-up brick building, with her arms crossed.  
  
"You made it," she called softly, smirking at him.  
  
"Were you...waiting for me?" The whole thing was absurd.  
  
"I can't imagine why you'd think the world revolves around you," she said wryly, her boots clicking against the sidewalk as she approached him. "I'll have you know I was simply getting some fresh air."  
  
It wasn't suave to ask, but he had to know. "Why did you kiss me?" At least he managed to sound disinterested.  
  
Chloe shrugged and stuck her hands in his pockets, pulling her body flush with his. "The world may never know."  
  
"Can I kiss you?" She was making him pathetic, and he hated it. He hated it, though he loved it; he loved the way she made him feel, loved the way she played 'hard to get'.  
  
"Nope, you *may* not," she shot back, making a face. The way she stressed the word led him to believe that she was either mocking him, or she was honestly correcting his grammar. Something about her hands being in his side pockets, however, made it hard to focus on anything but her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" His voice was under control, and he was relieved; the last thing he wanted was to *sound* like he was in absolute lust with her.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Driving me so crazy."  
  
She was turning and walking away from him just as suddenly as she'd approached. "No real reason, Lex," she shouted over her shoulder. "Stop gawking; you look pathetic. If you really want me, you'll follow me."  
  
CHAPTER THREE IS IN THE WORKS! 


	3. Chapter 3

Couple(s): I think the couple and rating are pretty well- established by now.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me.  
  
Author's Note: I'm figuring this out as I go, so I hope it holds together. Lexaholics unite!  
  
******  
  
Chloe led the way to her cousin Lois's apartment, praying that Lois would remember their deal; if Chloe would get Lois a date with the former's Journalism classmate, the latter would vacate the premises for an evening.  
  
What was going to happen during that evening was undecided. She knew what Lex wanted, what all club men wanted, but she didn't think she really wanted to sleep with him; not then, anyway. She was, despite her penchant for making out with strange men, and her infatuation with Zero in the first place, a 'wait for marriage' kind of gal. It wouldn't do to actually say this to Lex, however.  
  
"Here we are," she announced unnecessarily, fumbling to fit the key in the lock that would open the front door of the old-fashioned brick building. "I hope my cousin's out for the evening."  
  
Before they hurried up the stairs to her third floor apartment, Lex leaned against the stair railing, his hands folded across his chest. "You said you don't like me, yes?"  
  
After a moment's thought, Chloe recalled that she had, in fact, told him that. "Right."  
  
A smirk graced his lips, making him intensely handsome. "Then why'd you invite me home?"  
  
He almost caught her. "I didn't; I said if you wanted me, you should follow me. I didn't think you'd listen."  
  
Oh, but he was too good for that! "Ah, but it was obvious, *is* obvious, that I want you; so, by saying what you did back there-" he motioned toward the sidewalk which was visible through the glass doors "- you were implying that you want me, too. Had it not been so obvious that I want you," he paused, cupped her chin in his hand to draw her near. Her breath hitched involuntarily. "then your comment could have been construed as simple flirtation...since I could have just as easily declined."  
  
Lex was so right that it scared her. Her eyes flickered closed, and she considered kissing him. "Just because you caught me in a lie, doesn't mean I don't hate you," she managed, relieved that her breathing was still normal.  
  
"Desire is more physical than anything else; you're free to hate and want me at the same time." This was said against her lips, when his mouth pressed against hers lightly.  
  
The truth was, she didn't hate him; not in the slightest bit. She was simply afraid that she would fall for him. He was certainly pushy, but that didn't bother her. She needed to feel wanted, even if it was just for her body; she was sick of being rejected by decent guys, so men like Lex -- as long as she at least knew their names and didn't simply hook up in the back of a dark club -- were what she looked for.  
  
"I must disabuse you of the notion that you'll get something out of this."  
  
He pulled back, penetrating blue eyes amused and curious. "Pardon?"  
  
She grasped his wrists, and removed his hands from her shoulders, letting them swing at his sides. "I'm not going to sleep with you."  
  
Even when he was snorting with mirth, he was gorgeous. "Mmm, which is why we were on our way to your apartment."  
  
Chloe raised her left hand as if to slap his cheek, but then she thought better of it and lowered the appendage. "Notice the past tense."  
  
For the first time, her companion had no retort. Smiling smugly, she crossed her arms then chuckled. "Tell me something, Lex Luthor, why are you so bloody persistent? I've never noticed that you chase after other bimbos. Why me? And if you give me some crap about me being unlike the others, I will honestly slap you."  
  
Instead of being sarcastic, Lex was sincere when he said, "no matter; it won't be the first time I've been slapped by an angry woman. I hope you realize, Chloe, that the only reason why I would chase after you in the first place would be if you were different; why else would I choose you? I think you know that, and you really just wanted to hit me." There was the smirk again.  
  
"Why am I different, then?" Her hands balled into fists, then relaxed until she calmed down again. He was right once again, so she had no reason to be incensed. "I want to know. If you use a line, I'll be aware, so it had better be good."  
  
What he did say was so far removed from being a line that she was tempted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "You didn't come home with me yesterday."  
  
*I did not hear him say that.* "How much of a pervert are you?" It was an honest question, with no real animosity behind it; she knew full- well that Zero's men were sleazes, which, again, was what she wanted.  
  
"Really want me to answer that?" Lex was truly grinning, his tone almost flirty.  
  
"No." Then her hand was in his, and she was tugging him back toward the sidewalk.  
  
"Um, your apartment's thataway."  
  
She glanced at him over her shoulder and smirked gleefully. "Starbucks is this way."  
  
When he stopped in his tracks, his hand was still in hers, so she stumbled backward. "You're not taking me to Star bloody Bucks when we're dressed like this!" he insisted, stomping his foot against the sidewalk. "Wait, you aren't taking me to Starbucks *period*! I don't drink coffee, especially not in Yuppie places like that with intriguing blonde clubbers like yourself!" She fully expected him to fall to the ground and bang it with his fists; he was that close to a real tantrum. (People were even beginning to stare, though two beautiful people in suggestive ensembles arguing on a street corner would make anyone curious.)  
  
"Yes, I'm taking you to Starbucks," she replied just as forcefully, grabbing his elbow and steering him across the busy street. "End of discussion."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Lex whined, jogging to keep up with her fast pace.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you being so impossible?"  
  
Chloe bit her lip and glanced at him. "It's wrong to want to get to know a guy?"  
  
Her hand was warm on his arm; the warmth was spreading through his body. "It is when we did what we did yesterday."  
  
She snorted then opened the door to the establishment. With the brisk wind and the calm, black sky, it was a picture perfect night (if he were one for picture-perfect, Norman Rockwell moments, that is). Her blonde eyebrows raised in amusement and, under the street lamps, she appeared sweet and oddly angelic.  
  
"You don't strike me as the 'get to know a guy' type, anyway," he added lamely.  
  
"Then there's obviously a lot you don't know about me," she whispered before yanking him all the way inside.  
  
Over caramel lattes with extra whipped cream -- he was at a total loss, so she ordered for him -- Chloe convinced him to open up a bit, and she returned the favor.  
  
*He has definite potential,* she mused, sipping her beverage while he babbled on about being manager of a factory. Despite his rough, suave exterior, Lex Luthor was a sort of sweet guy; once he was in the right company, and the right topics were discussed. She learned a bit about his family life (mother and brother died when he was young, father was his ultimate boss, and the men hated each other), and what he did for 'fun' other than clubbing (cruising around town in his fancy cars, hitting the occasional bar, reading philosophers, collecting comic books --that surprised her -- and playing pool.)  
  
She enlightened him about her own family life (parents divorced when she was young, her father was a businessman -- in what field, she had no idea -- and she lived with her cousin, Lois.) He listened, it appeared, with rapt attention as she discussed life at college, and her future plans (to become a highly successful journalist for the *Daily Planet*.)  
  
"Good night," Lex whispered hours later when he walked her home, "Chloe Sullivan. I guess you really are a different kind of girl."  
  
"That was a total line, but that's okay; I liked it," Chloe shot back, smiling when his hand cupped her cheek, and his eyes stared deeply into hers.  
  
"Can I see you again? Outside of the club?" he continued, seeming so sincere that she melted inwardly.  
  
Taking a pen out of her beaded purse (she always carried a writing utensil and a pad of paper in case of emergency) she scribbled her phone number on the inside of his wrist. "You aren't as bad as you pretend to be, Mister Lex Luthor."  
  
The kiss they shared was sweet and affectionate; better than the most passionate moment they'd shared the previous evening.  
  
And then he was heading down the sidewalk, away from her. When he reached the curb, he half-turned and winked.  
  
That moment, that specific point in time, stuck in her memory because that was the second she fell for him.  
  
MORE SOON! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me.  
  
Note: Still not sure where this is going, but I appreciate all the sweet words! Lexaholics rule! (Anyone have a problem with their continuing to use 'bloody'? It's my favorite curse word, so I decided they should use it. If it gets excessive, kindly let me know.)  
  
******  
  
He wasn't reformed; you don't get a clubber, and occasional druggie, to change his ways. Lex was, however, truly happy for the first time -- no drugs or alcohol being involved -- following his coffee with Chloe. "I drank coffee in a bloody Starbucks, and had an enjoyable conversation that lasted several hours! I *talked* to a woman about things that were halfway meaningful!" This was said that night, when he laid awake in his huge waterbed, staring at his pure white ceiling.  
  
In his purple silk pajamas, lying on his purple satin sheets, he looked more like a stuck-up rich boy than a self-absorbed partier who had an insane, school boy crush on an odd woman. "Appearances can be deceiving," he mumbled, rolling onto his stomach in hopes that a change of position would make sleeping easier.  
  
"She's not even a raver chick!" he added loudly. The realization that his comely companion was, in reality, a Journalism major at Metropolis U had thrown him for a loop; he had been sure she was a rebellious, promiscuous high school drop-out who had several arrests on her record. (Lex himself had graduated for a prestigious college, but he was rebellious, and he *had* been in trouble with the law many times. He had grown to correctly assume that most of Zero's regulars were the same way.)  
  
He was certain he fell for her when she confessed that she went to Zero for the dancing, not any of its other, more scandalous offerings; there was something extremely refreshing about that, about *her*; something that made him want to see her constantly.  
  
"Go to *sleep*, Luthor!" he insisted against his shiny pillow case. "You have to get up in-" a quick glance at his grossly expensive digital clock "-five hours. Sleep."  
  
His eyes closed willingly, and he drifted deep into the realms of unconsciousness. Then, she appeared on the backs of his eyelids, her laugh was in his ears, and he bolted upright in bed. "Screw sleep; I need coffee...and her."  
  
This decided, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, and groped for his fuzzy black slippers with his toes. He didn't bother throwing on his red robe, it wasn't that chilly, before he padded down the stairs to his office.  
  
Her phone number was scrawled on his arm; yanking up his sleeve, he glanced at the seven digits and punched them into his cell phone. *RING, RING, RIIING*. It was almost two in the morning, so he didn't expect her to still be up.  
  
"'llo?" a female voice, slurred with sleep, mumbled.  
  
"Chloe?" Lex asked, a teasing lilt in his voice. He tried not to think of her in pajamas, lying on her bed, phone to her ear.  
  
"No, 'ts Lois," the voice continued, yawning.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Is your cousin around?"  
  
"Uh huh, jus' a second." It sounded as though she set down the receiver, then she yelled, "Clo! It's a guy! Get your cute butt away from that laptop, and pick up the phone so I can go back to bed!"  
  
Mumbled words, then a familiar voice said curiously, "hello?"  
  
*At least 'she' sounds awake.* "Did I awaken you as well?" Lex drawled wryly, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on his desk.  
  
"Nah; I'm always up late. Lo just got to bed two hours ago -- she was out with a friend of mine. Is this Lex?"  
  
It was a bit of a non sequitor, but at least she recognized him. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd give you a call. You don't have to talk, though, if there are other things you'd rather do."  
  
She chuckled softly, and his heart pounded in his chest. "No, I like talking to you. Rather, I did earlier...don't know if I still do. Or something. I have to stop babbling." When she punctuated the statement with a laugh, Lex closed his eyes. He was so whipped all ready, and they barely knew each other. He vowed that, if they didn't work out for some reason, he'd never fall for a girl ever again; it hurt.  
  
"It's cute, Chloe, really. I don't mind if you don't shut up."  
  
A pause. "That's big of you, Lex," she teased. There was a squeak, as though she was also on a chair.  
  
"So. What are you working on?" He recalled that she worked on Metropolis U's newspaper, and he was desperate to make conversation, so that topic seemed a good, safe place to start.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chloe returned, her tone amused.  
  
"Don't you work for the school paper?" he prompted.  
  
"Wow, you were paying attention to me after all! Yes, I'm Editor-in- Chief, but right now I'm online doing research." She sighed (he wasn't sure why), then added, "or I *was*; you called and I had to stop. I'll hold your charming self fully responsible if my article doesn't get turned in on time."  
  
Wetting his lips with his tongue, Lex frowned. "You're kidding, aren't you?" When she laughed cheerfully, his face flushed; of course she was kidding.  
  
"Yes, I was trying my hardest to flirt with you, Lex, but I guess I failed," Chloe clarified, chuckling.  
  
He recovered a bit of his sanity --it was totally unlike him to let a woman get under his skin-- and retorted, deadpan, "you're right, you did. You're certainly not utterly adorable and intriguing, nor do I have a huge crush on you."  
  
When a surprised gasp reached his ears, he closed his eyes again, as if to block out the embarrassment he felt. He never got embarrassed, but he'd found himself doing many things he didn't usually do since meeting Chloe; among them was using the word 'crush' to describe his feelings for someone.  
  
Chloe was quiet again; her breathing was undetectable, and he feared she'd fallen asleep. Though Lex wanted to ask her if she was still there (as she could have wandered off to do something else) he bit his tongue; it would sound desperate if he did so.  
  
"Lex," was what she finally whispered.  
  
"Chloe," he shot back easily, almost smiling when he heard how frightened she sounded. It was cute; made her more human, and less like the ferocious woman he'd encountered the other day. (Not that he would have minded seeing the 'other' Chloe again...)  
  
"I-I'm going to go sleep now. It's late, and I have to get up early, and I like you, and I want to see you again, but I need sleep, you know, 'cause I've been busy, and, good night!" (He didn't know yet that she was always hyper, so he chalked her babbling up to nervousness.)  
  
He didn't apologize for making her uncomfortable (she obviously was) because he'd already been affected by her enough; he wasn't going to start taking back things (even if he wanted to on occasion) on top of everything else. "Good night, Chloe," he said simply, amused.  
  
"Good night, Lex. Can I have your number so I can call you?"  
  
Her voice was undercut with trepidation, but she at least sounded halfway normal. Were he thinking about it, he would have wondered about her mood swing. "Of course." After rattling it off, he told her to sleep well, then he hung up the phone.  
  
******  
  
A few days later, they were at Starbucks again. He got a feeling that if he was going to continue to see her, he'd have to get used to the place; yuppies, legal stimulants, and all. "Here we are again; caramel lattes, lovely company, and awful music." Lex dropped onto one of the plastic black chairs, wincing. He didn't imagine that anyone could get comfortable in one, regardless of how he was to sit.  
  
"Yes, here we are," Chloe echoed. In everyday clothes --faded, frayed jeans and an orange peasant top-- she was still beautiful. "Thanks for meeting me here. I know how you feel about this sort of thing." She gestured vaguely to encompass the entire area.  
  
Resting his elbows (covered in the finest black silk, of course) on the sticky tabletop, he leaned closer to her. "Do you?"  
  
Chloe wrinkled her nose, playing with her blonde curls absently. (He didn't see it as a ditzy reflex; he called it, 'a really adorable nervous habit'.) "Don't play that game with me, Lex," she teased, grinning slyly.  
  
To her delighted surprised, he stuck out his tongue, and crossed his piercing eyes. "Oh, *that's* mature," Chloe announced while stifling a laugh.  
  
"Nobody said I wasn't immature."  
  
She patted his head playfully then began to talk about school. (Or maybe she was discussing her cousin; he kind of zoned out the details, focusing instead on her voice.) There was something about the way she spoke that drove him absolutely crazy in the best way possible; it could have been her gesticulations, her dry sense of humor, her opinions...whatever it was, every time she opened her mouth to say something, he wanted to kiss her. (And she talked constantly.)  
  
"Lex?" he heard her begin after a while.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked absently.  
  
"Lex," she repeated, a bit more forcefully, though she sounded amused.  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"LEX!" she finally shouted. Several patrons turned, but didn't really acknowledge them.  
  
"WHAT?" he yelped, bouncing once in his chair to avoid spilling his coffee in surprise.  
  
When she grinned, her eyes twinkling, he prepared himself for a teasing remark. "Nothing, I just wanted to get your attention."  
  
She drove him up the wall, but that was why he liked her as much as he did; she was never boring, she kept him on his toes, she was extremely charming. "Now that you *have* my undivided attention..." he began, smirking. The fingers of his free hand brushed hers lightly.  
  
He was unprepared for what she said next, though he usually was. "You're admitting that I didn't have your attention before?"  
  
His mouth opened and closed several times before he could think of a reply that wasn't totally pathetic. "I have no idea what to say to you, Chloe." He punctuated this with a smirk, and she squeezed his hand gently.  
  
"Well, good, since I have no intention of letting you get a word in edgewise..." She laughed in a self-deprecating fashion, and he completely fell for her that second. He'd certainly had feelings for her before (otherwise he wouldn't have dreamed of enduring Starbucks just to be around her) but he was beginning to realize that he loved her.  
  
MORE SOON! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me.  
  
Author's Note: I finally know where this is going! Again, much love for the encouragement; here's to everlasting ChLex love. :-) On a side note --I've obviously taken an extended break from 'I Alone', but if anyone desperately wants me to pick it up again, kindly let me know. (Inspiration is lacking, though I fully intend to have part 16 up before summer's over.)  
  
******  
  
Chloe knew he had definite potential; she felt that Lex Luthor could be the sort of man with whom she could certainly fall in love. When they strolled back toward her apartment after their second evening at Starbucks, (he was only dropping her off) she decided to ask if she could see him again. (Not that he wouldn't have called.)  
  
"Good night," Lex whispered with a soft smile, facing her. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his black trench coat (it had grown much colder) but he removed them to lightly stroke her face. "I had, *have*, fun with you, Chloe. Really."  
  
Though her cheeks were flushed from his touch, she grinned. "Don't get all sappy, now; I'm not worth ruining your reputation for." (The words, 'can I see you again?' died on her tongue when she saw the way he was gazing at her; as though she was all he could see.)  
  
His eyes were fluttering closed, his hands rested on her hips, his breath was warm on her mouth. "Yes, you are," he corrected quietly, opening his eyes briefly. "You're worth that and more. You're worth..."  
  
Whatever he was going to say went unfinished; she closed the distance between them, her lips brushing his gently, then getting more insistent. They had kissed several times, but each time felt different; each time she fell more for him, and, thus, changed the quality of the kiss. Soon, she knew, it would reach the point when simply holding his hand would drive her crazy. (That was assuming she saw him again.)  
  
"I refuse to date a guy who spouts lines and sappy stuff every two seconds," Chloe insisted when they broke apart an eternity later. She was on fire, but she fought to keep her composure. It wouldn't do to have Lex see how much she melted when he was around.  
  
"Since when are you dating me?" Lex shot back, smirking again. Things were back to normal. (Or so she thought.)  
  
Sometime during the kiss she'd backed against the brick wall; his hands were on either side of her face, and he was leaning close to her. It took all her willpower to not pounce on him. "Since right this very second. I, Lex Luthor, am now your girlfriend."  
  
If he was taken aback by the authoritative tone in her cheerful voice, his smirk covered it well. "What if I don't want to be your boyfriend? What if I only want to be the guy with whom you have the occasional beverage and sensual dance?" In the dim light from the nearby street lamps, his eyes glowed a deep blue. Despite herself, Chloe sucked in a breath; he was gorgeous.  
  
"If that's all you want to be, why did you say I was worth ruining your reputation for?" Luckily for her, she wasn't so completely absorbed in his preternatural beauty that she couldn't be her usual, snarky self. (But she was very close to being pushed over the edge; one more smirk, and she feared she'd be entirely incoherent.)  
  
Her question, though rhetorical, made him pause. He *had* said that; while he'd meant it, he didn't think it was the proper time to confess how hard he'd fallen. "Goodnight, Miss Chloe Sullivan," he whispered, lifting his hands and heading down the sidewalk.  
  
"No retort?" she called after him.  
  
Then he was gliding back toward her. When he reached her side, he gently slammed her against the door, held her, kissed her with an all- consuming passion that scared the hell out of him. "Consider that my retort," he gasped when he pulled away.  
  
"That was weak," Chloe returned, trembling visibly, a smile spreading across her lips.  
  
"Since I'm your boyfriend as of tonight, there's no reason why all my snarky comments have to be brilliant." Lex licked his lips absently, wanting to kiss her again, but not sure if he should; he stared into her intense eyes, wanting to tell her how beautiful she was, but not sure if he should. He hadn't been a 'boyfriend' for years; he'd forgotten how it worked.  
  
"And why's that?" she asked quietly, dancing her fingers nimbly over his bare head.  
  
"I've already got the girl; what further need do I have for my wit?" Then, without another word, Lex was walking down the sidewalk again, hands in his pockets.  
  
She refused to watch him go, on the grounds that if she did, she'd run after him and beg him to stay.  
  
MORE SOON... 


End file.
